Symphony
by ShutUpAndLoveMe
Summary: Jack is sister captured by Blackbeard. Now he has to find the fountain of youth, get Angelica back, and keep his sister from falling in love?  I suck at summary's


**The story starts when Jack and the crew of Blackbeard's ship attack and Blackbeard comes out and is going to hang everyone. This is when they let them down. **

"Father we shouldn't kill everyone on the ship!" Angelica told her father after he proposed the idea of the hanging.

"Blackbeard" I heard Jack say, I looked threw the crack in the door. I was in the closet that holds all the swords hiding. I looked at my brother he had a serious face on and was pointing his sword at Blackbeard.

"Well Jack your alive?" Blackbeard teased taking out his sword to.

"Where's my sister?" Jack asked moving closer so that there swords we're touching. The ship was tense everybody was wondering when the fight would break out. I sucked in a breath Jack can't win against Blackbeard.

"We don't know." Angelica told him trying to keep the tension down. Jack looked at her; I saw he didn't believe her any less than I did.

"I know she's on this ship, Teague told me." Jack told her looking back at Blackbeard. I wasn't sure if that was true, Dad and Jack only talked twice in the last 10 years. Plus they had a really broken relationship which if you look at it all of us did.

"Your father?" Angelica asked in disbelief.

"Then he is right" Blackbeard told Jack. I looked back at the swords; there was everything from Broadswords to Sabre.

"Well then why don't you tell me where she is? I know you know Blackbeard." Jack said moving forward. I looked at the scene and gripped the sword that looked like a mix of broadsword and a rapier.

"Why don't you let the cabin boy tell you? "Jacks eyebrows went up in confusion. "You know the one that got you the swords?" Blackbeard further explained.

Jack turned toward the boy pointing his sword; He pushed the boy to the floor. He hit the floor hard and looked at the closet door, I shook my head. What's Jack going to do?

"Where is she?" Jack shouted at the boy putting his sword right on his neck. The boy looked away from the door but it was too late Angelica saw him. She looked at the door I know threw the creak she saw my eye cause she gasped. I moved back looking down at the sword, I was holding.

"I was only trying to help her! "The boy said in a panic as Jack left his sword.

"Hiding her for five months on _my ship_!" Blackbeard yelled at him. The boy looked at him bewildered and shocked. "Oh yes I knew. Don't kill him Jack that's my job."

Blackbeard pulled the boy up. "You will know who I am boy!" He told the boy.

"Will somebody tell me where my sister is?" Jack shouted.

"In the sword closet." Blackbeard answered. A pirate started moving towards the door, suddenly the doors busted open and I fell forward, dropping the sword.

"EVANGELINE!" Jack said putting his sword down. I grabbed my sword and stood up looking start at Blackbeard.

"Let him go." I told Blackbeard holding up my sword. Blackbeard laughed as he gave the boy to one of the ship servants. He came towards me pointing his sword.

"Your lucky am not punishing you to. "He told me stopping a few feet in front of me. "How old are you anyway? Some say 13."

"I'm 14!" I shouted at him.

"And you think you can kill me?" Blackbeard asked as the crew laughed nervously.

I glanced at the boy from the corner of my eye; he was being held back by four men who where clearly having trouble holding him back. He caught my eye and shook his head.

"Not her. "Jack said coming towards me raising his sword at Blackbeard. "We think we can kill you."

"Awe both the Sparrow kids. This should be fun." Blackbeard said lunching forward. Me and Jack went in opposite direction then turning around so that both are swords would meet Blackbeard's. We all pulled back about to lunch again.

"Stop!" Angelica said getting in the middle; she looked at me then at Blackbeard. "Father we need Sparrow."

"But we don't need his sister. Since she cares so much about the boy why don't we punish both of them?" Blackbeard said he turned towards his crew who agreed out of fear.

"Then Jack will do something stupid like kill himself." Angelica objected the crew fell silent.

"I would" Jack added.

"Bloody." Blackbeard said."What about the boy?"

I looked at the boy he was watching Angelica; he knew her next words would mean if he died or lived. I gulped looking at Jack he was also looking at Angelica but I knew it was for a totally different reason.

"The one that should be punished is the one that knew the boy was keeping her hidden, and helped. The person that also helped him get the swords." She explained.

"Who?" Blackbeard asked desperately happy that he found a new prey. Angelica just looked up we all followed her gaze.

"The cook?"Jack said as if it was a joke.

"Perfect." Blackbeard commented as the cook was brought down.

We all stood and watch as the cook was on a boat alone trying to get as far away from the front of the ship. I looked to my left where Jack was watching the cook with pity. The boy that had been hiding me was to my other side.

"What's your name?"I asked him. Jack shifted next to me as the boy looked at me.

"Steven." He answered.

"My name is Evangeline."I told him he just looked at me. We stood there for a moment looking at the sea. Until I felt that if I didn't thank him it would be improper.

"Thank you for saving me." I told him looking him in the eyes.

"Well it would have been a shame if a girl as pretty as you died." He answered I smiled at him.

"Especially in Blackbeard's hands." He added looking forward.

"Wait a minute." Jack said me and the boy looked at him. "You've been keeping my sister safe and you didn't even know each others names?"

Steven nodded Jack looked at me. I mouthed to him.

"Well thank the boy."

"No a real pirate doesn't apologize."

"JACK!"

He looked at me some more to which I just raised my eyebrow at.

"Well then Steven it seems I owe you for saving my sister. " Jack finally told the boy. I looked at Steven who was watching Jack.

"How old are you?" I asked him as an argument between Blackbeard and a man Philip started.

"15." He told me.

"How did you become a pirate?" I asked.

"Well am not really a pirate. Blackbeard attacked a ship where me and my brother where on, he killed my brother and took me as a prisoner." He explained to me.

"How about you?" he asked me.

"Piracy runs in the family. I had to keep up with my dad and his tricks. One day I got lost and couldn't find him, so I went out looking for Jack. It was easy finding him, but ever since I found him everybody wanted to kill me. So I learned how to use a sword and started going on my own adventures." I explained.

"And you created a legacy for yourself. I knew if Blackbeard saw you he would kill you or torture you because you where Jack Sparrows famous sister. The one who killed a whole ship crew with only two people with her. "He told me looking at Blackbeard.

"But how did you know it was me?"

"People always said Jacks sister was small with blue eyes like the sea and wavy brown hair. I don't know many people that look like that, especially in a deserted island. "He answered smiling at me.

"You where on a deserted island?" Jack asked.

"Looking for Davy Jones heart, someone beat me to it and also killed Davy Jones himself." I told Jack looking at him as if he had committed a crime.

"It wasn't entirely me." He said smiling at me. I smiled at him as Steven laughed.

"GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE!" I heard.

I looked forward as fire started shooting from the ship to the cook. I stared as his boat was in flames not believing what I just saw. My eyes started getting teary as more fire shooted out. I looked at Jack he also was shocked he caught my glance. I broke from his stare at Blackbeard he was going to send the fire again.

"Stop it! Can't you see his dead already?" I shouted at Blackbeard before Jack could stop me. Blackbeard looked at me as someone grabbed my hand.

I looked up excepting to see Jack , instead I saw Steven he shook his head. Blackbeard laughed and shouted "If your boyfriend doesn't control you, all three of you will be next!"

Okay so I always had the idea of Jack having a sister but I didn't know how to bring it into the story. So I saw the movie last week and after thinking a lot I remember of this one boy that would always be in the scene's and thought it would be great if I created a connection to that boy and my idea. So I searched and found out the character's name was "cabin boy". So I just moved forward from there giving the character an actual name (Steven). I can't get sued for that can I?

Anyway another reason why I did this story? Am in love with Johnny Depp!


End file.
